


self-care and omelettes

by itsmyusualphannie (itsmyusualday)



Series: dip and pip domestic fluff [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cheesy, Fluff, I have no excuse for this, M/M, excuse you ao3 why isn't that a tag, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmyusualday/pseuds/itsmyusualphannie
Summary: dan takes a bubble bath. phil annoys him (but what's new?)





	self-care and omelettes

**Author's Note:**

> written for the fandom games. the prompt was 'cheesy.' can you tell?

“Dan, I’m home!” Phil called, swinging the door shut behind him. He locked, listening absently for a reply. None came. “Dan!” he repeated, heading toward the kitchen. The bags in his hands made crunching sounds as he set them on the counter. Peering into one, he suspiciously regarded the bags of chocolate chips that had been making the loud noises. “Shh,” he told them. “Don’t tell Dan you’re here.”

He abandoned the bags and wandered toward his bedroom, pulling his phone out of his pocket and glancing at it. Nothing from Dan. He must be napping, then, or… Phil swerved abruptly toward the bathroom. The door was hanging open a little, the light inside shining brightly through the crack and illuminating a strip of the floor. Rapping twice with his knuckles on the door, he pushed it open a little and poked his head inside. “Ah, there you are.”

Dan was sprawled in the tub with his eyes closed, an elbow propped on the side and head tilted back against the tile. He was wearing earbuds, his phone on the toilet seat likely broadcasting music or a podcast to him. One long leg was submerged under the cloudy, bubble-filled water, the other at an angle that allowed his knee to poke free from the surface.

Phil appreciated the sight for a moment, then pushed the door open the rest of the way. He only had to take a few steps to crouch and brush his fingers against Dan’s bare shoulder. “Hey,” he said.

Dan’s eyes slid open, cutting toward Phil. He smiled languidly, relaxed enough to not be startled by the touch. “Hey. Didn’t hear you come in.”

“Hmm.” Phil tapped one of Dan’s earbuds. “No, you wouldn’t. What’re you listening to?”

“Some meditation thing.” Dan shifted, stretching a little as he did. He yawned, a tiny thing, then slumped back down into the water. “Did you get all of the food?”

Phil pursed his lips, trying to hide a smile. “Well...I forgot the list. But I got everything I could remember.”

“Phil,” said Dan, but it wasn’t much of a reprimand when he was half-awake and slumping in a bubble bath. “I’ve told you to take a picture of it.”

“I forgot that too.” Phil’s gaze caught on one of the damp curls trailing against Dan’s neck. He reached out to poke it, letting it wrap around his finger. Dan hummed and leaned into the touch, his eyes slipping shut again.

Phil could hear the tinny sounds of a slow, soothing voice coming from Dan’s earphones. “What do you want for dinner?” he asked, before Dan could drift off again. He wouldn’t quite be asleep, but he certainly wouldn’t be lucid enough to form a coherent response.

“Mmm,” said Dan, probably because Phil was now carefully tugging tangles out of his curls, “...food.”

One of the wet curls remained wrapped precariously around Phil’s fingers when he had pulled the tangles away. “Food,” he repeated, amused. Dan was less awake than Phil had thought. “Healthy?”

Dan slid even further down into the bath. Phil moved swiftly to catch Dan’s head before it thudded against the side of the bath, then set him down gently.

“Omelette,” was all Dan said.

“Okay, but I’m going to make cookies too.”

No response.

“With liquorice.”

Nothing.

Phil reached past Dan’s leg to scoop up a handful of bubbles, which he then proceeded to pile on top of Dan’s hair. They popped quietly, suds seeping into Dan’s hair, and Phil laughed under his breath.

Dan grumbled and waved a hand at him half-heartedly. “Hmmr...fuck off. Go make your gross cookies.”

“In a minute.” Phil left his crouch, flailing a little, then folded himself down against the tub. He crossed his arms across the side, threading his fingers through Dan’s hand that was still trying to shove him away. Dan still hadn’t opened his eyes. “Hey.”

“Wha-_a-at_,” Dan whined, squirming his fingers a little, but it was ultimately too much effort to pull them free from Phil’s grip. After a few seconds, he relaxed again, sighing quietly as his fingers went lax in Phil’s hand. Phil couldn’t resist the smile that overtook his expression. Dan’s brief annoyance was never very effective when Phil found it adorable.

“Hey,” Phil said again. He leaned forward and nudged Dan’s shoulder with his own.

“_Ugh_.” Dan’s eyes reluctantly opened, squinting at Phil.

Phil swooped in before he could do anything else, pressing a brief kiss to Dan’s soft lips. He pulled back, smug, then released Dan’s hand and stood. He grinned down at him. “Okay, that was all.”

Dan blinked slowly. “Why are you like this.” It wasn’t really a question.

“Spinach bacon cheese omelettes,” Phil said instead of answering. “Healthy, but barely.”

“Still healthy.” Dan sighed again and drifted down even further into the water. One bubble trailed down the side of his face, escaping from the heap on his hair. “Now hush, I’m having a bath.”

Phil’s smile didn’t leave him as he went to go make the mostly-healthy omelettes.

**Author's Note:**

> reblog on tumblr yeah babey


End file.
